The Cockroach That Ate Cincinnati
by Demolition Cat
Summary: BWAHAHA! Multi-part insanity from the DemoKitty. Based on da lovely song by Dr. Demento. Rated PG for sum language... yesh.
1. Chillin' With Mr. MEAT

Note: ^.^ mainly insanity borne of listening to Dr. Demento and watching movies about people's hands being possessed by Senior Diablos...w00t! This is. I love this song, and I luv Mr. Sasma. Sooo… tadaaa! I tried to splash in as much demented happiness as I could. Eat a Poptart and enjoy. Uh-huh. WOOT! I decided to use a little quote from a song to describe how I feel about writing:

Yamerarenai Yamerarenai!  
Shindemo baketemo umarekawatemo!

--Which means--

I can't stop, I can't stop,  
Even if I die, change shape, or get reborn!

-----------

**This time our story starts in the dead of night. WHAT FUN! Nny is actually asleep, and Reverend MEAT's watching T.V. It's an infomercial about Citrus Cleaners…**

Reverend MEAT: This place could use a little cleaning.

Mr. Sasma: Yesh.

Reverend MEAT: You have to agree with me. You're a lowly cockroach, and like I've said many times before, you're always a slave to SOMETHING!

Mr. Sasma: …yesh…

(That's not very nice.)

Reverend MEAT: GAK! You again?!

(Aww… Nny-sama's snoring!)

Nny: **curled up in a ball 'cause he's freezing his butt off, snoring**

(*.* KAWAAAAIIII!!!!)

Mr. Sasma: you're going to wake him up.

**A goose flies in through one window and runs into the wall, where it bursts into flames. Out of those ashes comes another goose, which flies through the roof**

Reverend MEAT: …

(I have no idea what that was, but it was fun. NOW, FEET MY FUZZY PAW OF EVIL WOOLEY SHEEP!)

Reverend MEAT: Why are you picking on me tonight?

(Because I can.)

Reverend MEAT: I didn't know my arm was detachable!

**Amaaazing…**

(Somebody poke Nny-sama with a stick!)

Reverend MEAT: I'm hungry.

Mr. Sasma: I'll go get one. **scurries away**

(Tomorrow we can drive around this town, let the cops chase around…

Reverend MEAT: …

(HEY! Let's play Super Smash Brothers!)

---Later---

**D.Cat's phased into the fic, and she and Reverend MEAT are giving each other a royal butt whoopin' playing Super Smash Brothers**

D.Cat: PIKACHU!

Reverend MEAT: FEEL MARIO'S BLADE OF DOOM!

D.Cat: Fear my fuzzy yellow wrath!

**I think MEAT's controlling Mario with his psychical powers…. Chou.** 

Mr. Sasma: **returns and stares at D.Cat and MEAT playing video games** That looks like fun…

D.Cat: Did you get the toothpicks?

Mr. Sasma: **holds up one** Yesh!

D.Cat: **grabs the toothpick and jumps on the couch beside Nny. She pokes him** Poop. He's a heavy sleeper!

Mr. Sasma: Lemme try. **D.Cat jumps down and Mr. Sasma pokes Nny's face with it**

D.Cat: We need a bigger stick.

Mr. Sasma: **scurries away again**

…

D.Cat: I SHALL BEAT THINE BUTT, MEAT!

Reverend MEAT: Bring it on!

---Later---

**D.Cat and MEAT are chillin' listening to the radio.**

Radio: I had to fall, to lose it all…

D.Cat: We should listen to 'Crawling'. That might wake Nny up.

Reverend MEAT: What about the stick?

**A saber-toothed lemming starts breakdancing on the floor**

D.Cat: I tried so hard! And got so far… but in the end, it doesn't even matter!

Reverend MEAT: I still say I won on Super Smash Brothers.

D.Cat: Naw, I did.

Reverend MEAT: You were pathetic! Pikachu is nothing compared to Mario's supernatural plumber strength!

D.Cat: Pikachu might be weak, but I have the power of Felidae on mah side! I am Fuzzy! I am kawaii! I am Cat!

Reverend MEAT : …

Mr. Sasma: **comes back with a shish-ka-bob** With this work?

D.Cat: Does a finger fing?

Mr. Sasma: …nooo…

D.Cat: Same difference, dude. **takes the shish-ka-bob and pokes Nny repeatedly. He doesn't stir** POOP!

Reverend MEAT: He doesn't sleep that much, you know. He's gotta get it while he can.

D.Cat: Good point. **looks at the shish-ka-bob** But we need a better one.

Mr. Sasma: **is gone**

D.Cat: Obedient little fellow.

Reverend MEAT: He's a slave.

---Later, again…

**D.Cat and Reverend MEAT are doing Karaoke. A disco all has been installed in the ceiling, and as well as a few black lights. Woot!**

D.Cat: Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! Darlin' you give love a bad name!

Reverend MEAT: **snatches the mike** I played mah part! And you played your game!

D.Cat and MEAT: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!

**Mr. Sasma returns, dragging a drumstick. He stops and stares at D.Cat and MEAT, as well as the alterations to the house** Dude… he's not UP yet? **looks at Nny**

D.Cat: A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy,

Reverend MEAT: You're very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye!

D.Cat: Whoa! You're a loaded gun… Whoa! There's nowhere to run,

Reverend MEAT: No one can save me the damage you've done!

D.Cat: Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! 

Reverend MEAT: Darlin' you give love…

D.Cat and MEAT: A BAD NAME!

D.Cat: I played mah part, and you play your game!

D.Cat and MEAT: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!

Mr. Sasma: Uhh… guys…

D.Cat: **notices him, grins, and shuts off the machine, bounding over** I CAN DRUM ON HIS 

HEAD! **jumps on the couch and whaps Nny in the head**

Nny: **mumbles, but doesn't wake up**

Mr. Sasma: **sighs**

D.Cat: Do you have a baseball bat?

Mr. Sasma: I think so. **scurries off, yet again**

**A little fish swims in the room. Then a big fish enters and eats the little fish. Then the Flaming Goose flies back in, hits the fish, and they both go down in a fiery, feathery explosion**

D.Cat: **sits, boredly** I wonder if that goose was related to Nuclear Goose…

**The goose is reborn and flies away**

Nny: Gurgh… burrito…

D.Cat: hey! That whap made him talk in his sleep… **evil grin**

Reverend MEAT: Heh heh.

---Time passes

D.Cat: …you're still walking, when it starts to rain…

Nny: ..urgh… wet…

Reverend MEAT: You run, trying to get home as soon as possible!

D.Cat When suddenly something hits you from the side, knocking you against a wall! And it _hurts_!

Nny: **cringes**

Reverend MEAT: You look up, just in time to see a flashing blade in your adversary's hand!

D.Cat: The rain falls harder, drenching you to the skin. You reach for your own blade, knocking your assailant to the side.

Nny: **grins slightly**

Reverend MEAT: You glare down at them, silently. Ready for your strike…

D.Cat: And suddenly you leap forward, striking the knife through the enemy's flesh, and as blood explodes over the street, mingling with rainwater, you think you hear some familiarity in the scream. Still, you tear at their innards, shreds of intestine fly into the air, spattering over the wet ground. You slit their throat, basking in the mangled screams that drift through the air, and stand, admiring your work.

Reverend MEAT: 0o…

Nny: **grinning really, REALLY big now**

D.Cat: Only to discover… the person who accidentally slipped on the slick sidewalk and crashed into you is the one person in this world you could tolerate.

Nny: **looks a little puzzled** 

D.Cat: DEVI!

Nny: GRAUGH! **rolls over and falls off the couch**

D.Cat: **falls on her butt, laughing it off**

Reverend MEAT: **stares at Nny** He's waking up…

Nny: **stands, shaking his head groggily** Was that… just a dream?

D.Cat: Y-y-yesshh! AHAHAHAAA! 

Nny: YOU! **leaps at her**

D.Cat: **dodges and begins floating** Heehee.

Nny: Oo What!? Cats can't fly!

D.Cat: I'm not flying. I'm levitating with Pure BITCH POWER!

Nny: **growls**

**Mr. Sasma finally comes in, slooowly dragging the baseball bat**

Nny:… What's that for?

Mr. Sasma: Aw, he's already up.

Nny: **glares daggers at D.Cat**

D.Cat: COME MY MINIONS!…

**Nothing Happens**

D.Cat: Poop. I'll bet he tampered with my signal… Um, Mr. Sasma, help me!

Mr. Sasma: How am I supposed to do that?

Nny: Don't make me step on you!

Mr. Sasma: 0v0… 

D.Cat: I make you big! Size of horse!

**Mr. Sasma starts growing. He's the size of a cat, a dog, and now… a horse!**

D.Cat: There.

**But Mr. Sasma keeps growing**

D.Cat: o.O N-Nani!? THI IS NOT THE TIME TO TAMPER WITH MAH ALMIGHT AUTHOR ABILITIES, NEBULOUS!

(Bwahahaa!)

Reverend MEAT: Uhhh…

Nny: **runs out the door as Mr. Sasma blows the roof off.

D.Cat: **grabs Reverend MEAT and makes a run for it**

****

To. Be. Continued. 

----------

Note: Holy Flaming poop on a stick! It actually has a kinda sorta plot! Yesh, it shall have more than one chapters. As soon as I can get the lyrics to 'The Cockroach that ate Cincinnati'. Woot! You might be wondering who nebulous is. She's our back-up editor. Whenever our friend D.Cat (moi) phases into a fic, Nebulous steals her Parenthesis. I laugh. But I like feedback… and who doesn't? Flames are fine, if you absolutely MUST flame me. I dun care. But… um, anyway, go and… dance! And have fun.

"Answer the phone!  
I know that you're home…  
I wanna get you alone,  
And do it again, do it again!"  
-Sugar Ray, _Answer The Phone_


	2. Songs, Armadillos, and Giant Gingerbread...

Note: Eeee! Sorry it took so long. I plan on pulling another all-nighter. **takes a long drought from her caffeine supplement: Coca-Cola...**  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to Erin Mills of Dementia Inc. for givin' me the Lyrics to 'The Cockroach That Ate Cincinnati!' **waves** HHIII!  
  
---  
  
**Nny, D.Cat, and Reverend MEAT are standing outside Nny's demolished house, where a Mr. Sasma the size of to elephants stacked upon one another is standing, a bit confused.**  
  
Nny: My... house...  
  
D.Cat: wee! He hath stopped growing!....and stuff.  
  
**Nny lunges at D.Cat and begins to violently strangle her to death**  
  
Nny: YOU **squeeze** LITTLE **squeeze** PIECE **squeeze** OF **squeeze** FELINE **squeeze** SHIT!  
  
Reverend MEAT: ... I think he's mad.  
  
D.Cat: **turning purple** NEEOOORRGHHH! **phases out**  
  
Nny: **now holding empty air** Where'd she go!?  
  
D.Cat: I'm right here!  
  
**Nny turns around to find D.Cat in the classic cat position: up a tree**  
  
Nny: Come down here!  
  
D.Cat: Nope. Just listen, I can't talk to you while you're trying to kill me.  
  
Nny: **folds his arms and glares up at her** What?  
  
D.Cat: ^.^ Awww! He's so cute when he's mad!  
  
Nny: YAARARGH! **grabs a knife and prepares to throw**  
  
D.Cat: WAIT, WAIT!!! Listen. I am the Almighty Author here, right?  
  
Reverend MEAT: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
D.Cat: Well, I'll just restore your house when we're done!  
  
Nny: Done with what?  
  
D.Cat: Da fic! Of course...  
  
Nny: Well, what do you propose we do, then?  
  
D.Cat: **jumps down** I say, we gather an armada of purple saber-toothed lemmings, train them in the ways of martial arts, and then TAKE OVER THE NATION'S CAPITAL! KWAAAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
Reverend MEAT: You laugh like Black Waltz.  
  
Nny: O o Diabolical kitties are scary. **points at D.Cat** EVIL CATTISH BEAST!  
  
D.Cat: I'm not evil! Look at this face! **points to herself** Do I look evil to you?  
  
Nny and MEAT: ...  
  
D.Cat: ...Dun answer that.  
  
Nny and MEAT: YES!  
  
D.Cat: **twitch**  
  
Mr. Sasma: Um, 'scuse me, but there's still this issue of me. What am I supposed to do!?  
  
D.Cat: Oh, that's easy. You're a giant, mutilated radioactive insect.  
  
Mr. Sasma: I'm not radioactive...  
  
D.Cat: **waves her paws around** Same difference. You need to demolish a city! **twitches** demolishing is something I do best...  
  
Mr. Sasma: But... where?  
  
D.Cat: I know... THE BRITHPLACE OF DA BLUES! Yesh, I mean... my beautiful, rat-infested, crime-ridden birthplace, Memphis, Tennessee. WEEE!  
  
Nny: Why Memphis? If you were born there, wouldn't you want to save it?  
  
D.Cat: Maybe, but the fact remains that Memphis is the single most boring place on the planet. Nothing happens there! It was only in a few movies... but I love it dearly. Mr. Sasma will bring some excitement! ^.^ I wonder what's going on, right now...  
  
---Downtown Memphis---  
  
**building crash, people scream, and helicopters... uhh... helicopt, as Godzilla and a Giant Gingerbread Man duke it out over by the Peabody**  
  
Random person #1: **horribly dubbed** Ahh! Godzilla!  
  
Random Person #2: **also dubbed in a most horrid manner** And a Giant Gingerbread Man!  
  
Random Person #3: **see: Random Persons #1-2**Wait a second... we're speaking English.  
  
Random Persons #1 & 2 : Yeah?  
  
Random Person #3: Well, why are we dubbed?  
  
Random Persons #1, 2, & 3: ...  
  
Random person #1: AHHH! Godzilla!  
  
**and so on, and so forth**  
  
---Nny's House---  
  
D.Cat: Of course, with my luck, something's probably happening right now. Like a bank robbery... or something.  
  
Reverend MEAT: That doesn't answer our problem.  
  
D.Cat: **snaps her fingers and performs a somersault** I GOTS IT!  
  
Nny: I didn't know you could do that!  
  
D.Cat: **blinka blink** Do what?  
  
Nny: Flip like that! It was neat.  
  
D.Cat: ...why so nice? **back away, glaring suspiciously**  
  
Nny: **smug grin** You'll never know.  
  
D.Cat: O.o  
  
Reverend MEAT: What did you get? Huh?  
  
D.Cat: Oh, Yeah. We'll send him to eat Cincinnati! ^.^  
  
Nny: ...huh?  
  
D.Cat: Like the song! Yanno,  
  
I must offer to you a confession,  
  
I like movies that give me a fright.  
  
If the subject is horror,  
  
I've got to have more or,  
  
I won't be contented all night!  
  
Nny: **raises brow** Uh-huuuhh... right, So how are we supposed to get to Cincinnati?  
  
D.Cat: **grins and snaps fingers**  
  
** a bus driven by... uhh... some person speeds around the corner. Hee. It's blue.**  
  
Busdriver: **waves** Hiya Demo!  
  
Nny: Demo?  
  
D.Cat: That's what mah friends call me. Hey thar, Bill!  
  
Bill: Where to?  
  
D.Cat: Aren't we gonna get in first?  
  
Bill: Oh, right.  
  
**Nny walks it, carrying Reverend MEAT. Mr Sasma jumps on top of the bus, and D.Cat also climbs in**  
  
D.Cat: We're heading for Cincinnati!  
  
Bill: Okee-dokee. **shuts the door and the bus speeds off**  
  
Nny: **leans over to D.Cat and whispers** Who's this 'Bill'?  
  
D.Cat: He's an ex-hobo. He really can't drive, but I can't afford to hire a driver.  
  
**SWERVE!**  
  
Nny: Gahck! **holds onto his chair** Stop this bus!  
  
Bill: But we aren't at Cincinnati yet!  
  
Nny: **glares at D.Cat** Stop. This. Bus. NOW!  
  
D.Cat: o.o Bill, can we stop?  
  
**Bill stops, everyone falls into the aisles, and Mr. Sasma goes flying of the roof**  
  
---Time passes---  
  
**Nny's driving, and Mr. Sasma is back on top of the roof. Reverend MEAT and D.Cat are siting in the front seat**  
  
D.Cat and MEAT: 602,583, 011 bottles of beer on the wall, 602,583,011 bottles of beeer! Take one down, pass it around, 602,583,010 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
Nny: Could you two please sing something else?!  
  
D.Cat: But that's the only song Reverend MEAT knows!  
  
Nny: **twitch** Then be quiet.  
  
D.Cat: What did you do with Bill, anyway?  
  
**Somewhere in Colorado**  
  
Bill: ..and then the guy pulls a knife on me and demands I surrender the bus. **sighs** I had no choice.  
  
Hobo #1: Eh, we feel for ya, brothah.  
  
**The train speeds on. Back at the bus**  
  
Nny: **smirks** Where he belongs.  
  
D.Cat: **sits back** Okee. I know a perfect song, anyway.  
  
Nny: - -; Lemme guess...  
  
D.Cat: You may call it my ghoulish obsession,  
  
It's a subject on which I get chatty.  
  
But the worst one it seems,  
  
Haunting all of my dreams,  
  
Was the cockroach that ate Cincinnati!  
  
Nny: Shut up. Where's Cincinnati, anyway?  
  
D.Cat: ^.^ I have no idea.  
  
Reverend MEAT: We should stop and ask directions.  
  
Nny: How about a map? It could be all the way across the United Sates, for all we know.  
  
D.Cat: I've seen ghouls and hobgoblins and witches,  
  
And some moth-eaten werewolves with fangs.  
  
There were creatures that chattered,  
  
And others that clattered,  
  
And some Japanese monsters with fangs! **jumps up** Ah-So!  
  
Nny: What's with you and that song!? STOPPIT!  
  
D.Cat: I cannae help it! It sticks to my head like dead armadillo to left rear tire!  
  
**SCREEEEECH**  
  
Nny: How long has that been there!?  
  
D.Cat: ^.^;;  
  
-----  
  
Note: Eeee! That's it for part two. Three shall be the last. Hee. Sheeya! 


	3. The Thrilling Conclusion! And stuff...

**Nny, D.Cat, Mr. Sasma, and reverend MEAT are standing in front of an airport**  
  
Nny: **twitching uncontrollably**  
  
D.Cat: Are you getting hysterical, Nny-sama?  
  
Nny: Will you QUIT CALLING ME THAT!?  
  
D.Cat: ^.^ EEEE! **turns to the readers** Hey! I can see you! **waves** Hi!   
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o Oi.  
  
Mr. Sasma: Hey, you moved your eye!  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o  
  
Nny: **looks at MEAT**  
  
Reverend Meat: 0 o  
  
Nny: ...  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o... I think I'm stuck.  
  
M. Sasma: ^v^ Heehee. (Behold my cockroach face! SEE IT!? DO YOU SEE THE FACE!?)  
  
D.Cat: Perhaps some explaining is in order. **coughs** Um, after we stopped and Nny hopped out of the bus to check the armadillo out, a band of highway robbers jumped out of nowhere and STOLE MY TENNIS RACKET! I grab Reverend MEAT and they hit Nny with a crowbar. When they saw Mr. Sasma, they peed in their pants. I laughed. Then they shot me full o' holes. I died. Then the bus turned into a purple rhino and flew away.   
  
Nny: That's not what happened!  
  
D.Cat: ...yes it is.  
  
Nny: **rolls his eyes** we ran out of gas and walked until we reached Pheonix, Arizona. We're gonna fly to Cincinnati.   
  
Mr. Sasma: Are you sure they'll let me in?  
  
D.Cat: ^.^ O' course, why not?  
  
Mr. Sasma: I didn't bring any luggage.  
  
D.Cat: Hmm... good point. We'll just have to buy coffee.  
  
Nny: Wha?  
  
D.Cat: TO STARBUCKS! **races away**  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o  
  
Nny: ... **grabs Reverend MEAT and walks after D.Cat. Mr. Sasma follows**  
  
**In the airport**  
  
**D.Cat's jumping up and down, trying to reach the counter. Nny's watching her, amused at her pain, still carrying Reverend MEAT . Mr. Sasma is a bit squeezed, but okay**  
  
Nny: We're gonna need some money to buy tickets for a plane, yanno. **cocks head** can you do that at the airport?  
  
D.Cat; MUST...HAVE...CAFFIENE!  
  
Nny: **poke poke** DEMO! Money first, coffee later.  
  
Demo: **stares up at Nny with starry kitty eyes** ...  
  
Nny: O o what?  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o  
  
Demo: You touched me! I FEEL LIKE I HAD A BRUSH WITH SHEER AND UTTER HAPPINESS ITSELF!  
  
Nny: -- Strange, strange fankitty...  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o dammit!  
  
Demo: Hmmm... well, you could take pictures of people! Then sell them to them for money!  
  
Reverend MEAT: Or, Demo, since you're our author, you could cough us up a plane and a pilot.  
  
Demo: Hmmm... good idea! **phases out**  
  
Nny: Where'd you go?  
  
(I have to reverse into 'mysterious author' form! WOOT!)  
  
Nny: Okiay. Just get on with it.  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o...  
  
Mr. Sasma: I 'm not wearing any pants...  
  
Nny: I am.  
  
(TAKE YA PANTS OFF NNY!)  
  
Nny: OO;; What the fuck!?  
  
(Hey, I just kidding, I just kidding!)  
  
Reverend MEAT: Where's our plane?  
  
(Turn around.)  
  
**They all turn around (Mr. Sasma annihilates Starbucks) and see a plane, parked in the middle of the airport. Demo phases back in**  
  
Demo: Ta-DAAAA  
  
Nny: Where's our pilot?  
  
Demo: He be in the cockpit. COME! Let us enter!  
  
**As if by magic, a little staircase thingie appears from the side. Just like the president's plane. Hmmm... Anyway, Nny walks up, followed by Mr. Sasma (he has to squeeze a bit) and then Demo.**  
  
Nny: **straps himself in** This is pretty nice. How'd you get this?  
  
Demo: I have mah ways ^.^  
  
Nny: ...I dun like the sound of that.  
  
Demo: relax, Nny-sama! Trust the kitty!  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o  
  
Mr. Sasma: xvX I'm a lil' cramped...  
  
Pilot: **is speaking on the intercom** I hope you all are strapped in. Heheh. I'm going to fly this plane straight through the roof, as the sock monkey commandeth! HOLD ON TO YOUR INTESTINAL TISSUE!  
  
Nny: That voice sounds oddly familiar.  
  
Demo: **shrugs**  
  
Pilot: MWAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!   
  
**the plane goes crashing through the roof, without warning, sending people flying and launching into the sky**   
  
Nny, MEAT, and Mr. Sasma: 0 o (0vo)  
  
Demo: ^.^ WOO-HOO!  
  
---Somewhere in Ethiopia---  
  
Mr. President Bush: I just got through speaking with my ambassador and-.... hey, where's my plane?  
  
Secret Service Agent #1: Um, sir, you'll never believe this...  
  
Secret Service Agent #2: but this crazy cat-thing came and stole it!  
  
Mr. president Bush: O o  
  
---Back on the plane---  
  
Demo: **singing her fuzzy lil' heart out**   
Frankenstein gives me the shakes,  
And Count Dracula, driving me batty...  
But they're not half as bad,   
As the worst scare I've had,  
The Cockroach That Ate Cincinnati!  
  
Nny: **twitch**  
  
Reverend MEAT: 0 o ....**shakes... shakes harder...** ...*POP* o 0 I MOVED-ED!  
  
Non-Existent Angel Chorus: HAAALEFUUJAH!  
  
Nny: Wouldn't that be Hallelujah?  
  
Demo: I must pay homage to the sacred rabbit that lives in mah room, Fuu. ALL HAIL FUUMIAKI THE GREAT!  
  
Nny: --;;  
  
Pilot: And now, folks, if you'll look out the left side of the plane...  
  
**Everyone leans to the right and looks**  
  
Pilot: ...it'll tip over.  
  
**Everyone makes a OO face (except MEAT) and sits rigidly straight up in their sits.  
  
Pilot: HAHA! Just kidding. If you look, you'll see a good friend of mine hang gliding!  
  
**Everyone looks to see Roman Dirge hanging on for dear life as his hang glider goes out of control. He is being pursued by a rabid flying hunchback dude**  
  
Roman: GAH!  
  
Hunchback: MOO!  
  
Nny: I knew that voice sounded familiar! THAT'S JHONEN VASQUEZ!  
  
Demo: Your daddy!  
  
Nny: Er Oo...  
  
Pilot/Jhonen: Yesh, 'tis me, JHONEN! I DRIVE PLANE! MWAAHAHAHA! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAND THIS THING!  
  
Demo: Let's just hope we end up NEAR Cincinnati...  
  
Jhonen: I don't know where we are, either! WOOO!  
  
---Intermission--- ((And Now For Something Completely Different!))  
  
**Two kids are sitting on a bench. A piranha swarm flies though the air and demolishes one of the little kids to a dripping, broken skeleton. The other kid sneezes**  
  
---End Intermission---  
  
Demo: Well, lucky they have parachutes under the seats...  
  
Nny: Whose plane is this, anyway?  
  
Demo: **shrugs**  
  
Reverend MEAT: o 0  
  
Mr. Sasma: Um, guys...  
  
Nny: Hm?  
  
Mr. Sasma: is it just me, or is the ground getting... closer?  
  
**Everyone looks out the window**  
  
***BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!and stuff***  
  
**From the burning, twisted wreckage, Jhonen flies off. Nny, Mr. Sasma, Demo, and Reverend MEAT kinda stare at the sky, stunned**  
  
Demo: **jumps up** Well, I guess we're in Cincinnati, now.   
  
**The black, scorched ruins stand before them**  
  
Nny: Kinda defeats the purpose of eating it, huh?  
  
Demo: **pulls out a sombrero and a guitar** Let's get to it, Mr. Sasma!  
  
Mr. Sasma: ...**climbs on top of a building and gnaws on a corner** it don't taste too well...  
  
Demo: **jumps on the broken hull of the airplane and strums the guitar**  
Oh he must have needed a seltzer,  
It's amazing how much he got down!   
For lunch he'd just chew,   
up a suburb or two,   
and for dinner, he ate the whole town!  
  
Nny: **waves a little flag** Yay... victory...  
  
Reverend MEAT: ...**shakes again** ...*POP* 0 0...great...  
  
Nny: **points at MEAT and laughs**  
  
Mr. Sasma: **continues to eat the city ruins** *sigh*...  
  
Demo: "Willard" just sent me out laughing!  
I thought "Ben" looked a little bit ratty...  
  
Nny: Is this fic almost over, yet?  
  
Reverend MEAT: Looks like it.  
  
Nny: **sighs** Remind me to horribly and brutally maim and destroy Demolition Cat, okay?  
  
Reverend MEAT: ...Hm, alright.  
  
Demo: But they're not on a par with the worst one by far,   
The Cockroach that Ate Cincinnati!  
  
Nny: **leans back** I need a massage...  
  
Reverend MEAT: Don't say that out loud.  
  
Nny: Why?  
  
Reverend MEAT: Fangirls... and a certain fankitty...  
  
Nny: She's too caught up in her song...  
  
Mr. Sasma: I feel all special and stuff! **hops onto a new building and devours it with gusto**  
  
Demo: Oh my heart nearly stopped!  
He will never be topped!  
The Cockroach That Ate Cincinnatiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Ole! ("Ole?" That's dumb.)  
-----  
  
Note: It finished! Whaddya think? Should I give up writing insanity/humor altogether? Should I make MORE? I must know these things...  
  
Credits:  
  
Crazy Spork- insanity + plot= an overall nice fic. That's what I try to achieve. Thankies! ~.^  
  
Invader Anonymous- Woot! The Insomnia, it plagues us all o.o I'm still surprised I survived Nny's wrath. I wonder what he's gonna do 'bout those black lights and that disco ball ^^; Thanks be wid ya!  
  
Lina "Tic" Vee- I know you! ^.^ **poke** Thanks for the info, I shall correct the summary thing. I never hear the Dr. Demento show ;.; Just lissen to da music. And stuff. Yush, I dearly love mr. Sasma and Nny. Arigato!  
  
Black Silver- Yush! Linkin Park Does rule ^.^ And so does Creed, Lifehouse, Savage Garden, Soundgarden, The Verve Pipe, better Than Ezra, Sister Hazel, and Puddle of Mudd! (heehee... SMACK IT! ^.^;) Peace, dude!  
  
Linzy- Colorado ish nice place. I wanna go someday ^.^ If I ever saw a hobo train... I'd run after it. But if I ever saw MY hobo train... I get scared. 'Cause that mean alla mah scary insane imaginary things exist O.o;; Thank ya!  
  
Erin Mills- Thanks for the lyrics! Saved me a lot of trouble and time! ((Though I took forevere, anyway 9.9 6.6;)) Glad ya like Demented stuff, 'cause I plan to write more ^.^ Many Urrdu! ((Shiran for thank you. Hee!) Thank j00z!  
  
Tsaraara- I bet you didn't think I'd put you in here, DIDJA! HAHAHA! Thanks for giving me the term of 'Levitation by Bitch Power'. You really need to sign up wid FF.Net!  
  
Koppi-chan: If you read this, then you'll know why I thank ye ~.^ For the support, hon! Keep writing (You're slacking! Hmph! I am the world's worst hypocrite!) And I'm glad you not GROUNDED NO MORE!! 


End file.
